Taken For Granted
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Olivia and Elliot investigate a strange set of murders of highschool students attending a private alternative highschool.


Taken For Granted

Part 1: Rated R for VERY BAD Language/Drug usage

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU Characters, I wish I did cause then I would be rich and make up new spinoffs like, "Law and Order: Elevator inspector's unit." LoL Okay so that was on the Simpsons but it was really funny. If you get mad at my fiction, then think to yourself this is just a story and I really should relax. Also, not that anyone cares, but this plot is the basic plot of an original screenplay I'm writing so PLEASE don't steal the idea! Thank you.

Dedicated to: This story is dedicated to my friend Amanda who died last year, I just found out about her death and obviously the character of Amanda in this story is based on my friend.

Side Note: This story WILL Contain Olivia and Elliot BUT it's also going to include parts of the victim's life and the life of her friends. I sort of have to do that or else the story won't make much sense...anyway if you don't like it then stop reading! Thank you.

April 3rd 2006

11:45 PM

Amanda was waiting in line at the coffee shop at around midnight. It was a 24 hour place and really catered to the evening crowd. It was very busy in there and it had already been ten minutes since she had gone inside. Her friend, Kayla, was waiting in the car for her coffee, after that they were going to go on a munchie run seeing as how they had just finished a joint. Amanda looked at her watch and stomped her foot impatiently, what the hell could be taking them so long? Finally after the guy in front of her got his coffee and walked off she stepped to the front of the line and ordered two cafe mochas. The guy behind the counter was new there, so that's why everything was going so slow. It took him another few minutes to get the drinks together, and as he served them he appologized to her. She rolled her eyes and wanted to tell him to fuck off but she held her tongue. She went back out to the black Volvo where Kayla was waiting and pulled at the handle to signal that she wanted the door open. It didn't open and so she tapped on the passenger side window.

"Kay! Open the door it's freezing out here!" She called into the car as she shifted from foot to foot. Snow was falling and the wind was blowing and all she wanted to do was get back into the nicely heated car. There was still no answer. Getting worried she got down and looked into the window, Kayla was slumped over the steering wheel, not moving. Amanda freaked out and started to scream, she pounded on the window desperately. "KAY! KAY! COME ON!" Without thinking that this might be a crime scene she set the cups of coffee on the roof of the car, then backed up and slammed her elbow into the passenger side window and unlocked the car. She then opened the door and climbed inside only to see that Kayla was completely stripped of clothing and blood was dripping down off of the steering wheel and onto her lap.

"Kay?" Amanda whispered softly and the put a hand on her shoulder, at this point she was positive that her friend was dead but something in her just screamed for her to make sure. She pushed Kayla back so she was slumped up against the back of the seat. There was a gunshot wound to her forehead right between her eyes. Amanda screamed and got out of the car, she looked around suspiciously to see who could have done this but she guessed they were already long gone. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled her cellphone. She then called the police.

April 4th 2006

12:15 AM

"...her friend Amanda Rossington found her in the car." One of the officers finished telling Olivia as she walked towards the car where the body of Kayla Morgan had been found. The medical examiner, Melinda Warner, was looking at the body as it sat in the car. She had her flashlight out, but it looked like she was just finishing up.

"Where is Amanda?" Olivia asked as she watched Warner close her bag and head over to the both of them. The police officer motioned to an ambulance that wasn't very far from the scene of the crime. In the back of the ambulance sat a young woman with long raven colored hair, she was very pale although Olivia couldn't tell if that was the look she was trying to pull off with her black clothes or if she was in some serious distress. Olivia nodded and the officer walked off just as Melinda stepped up to her.

"No traces of fluids, she was killed with a gun shot wound to the head. There's no exit wound so I should be able to recover the bullet." Warner informed her. Olivia nodded and looked back at Amanda, she told Melinda that she would catch up with her later and walked to the ambulance where Amanda was sitting. The girl was obviously truamatized by the events that had taken place, she was wrapped in a blanket and sipping at a cup of water as she stared blankly into the distance.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson I'm with the special victims unit...can I ask you a few questions?" Olivia said to her softly as she pulled her badge and showed it to Amanda. The girl looked up at her and blinked, a few tears ran down her face and she sniffled. She brought a shaky hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah sure why the fuck not?" Amanda shrugged and set the cup she was holding on the floor of the vehicle. She took in a deep breath and laced her hands together over her lap, "I was in that fuckin shit house that they call a coffee shop and the guy was takin like for fuckin ever to get my god damn coffee ready and the line was moving really slow so I was in there for like 15 minutes." Amanda took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and then started to talk again, "When I came out I knocked on the window and asked Kayla to let me in the car cause it was fuckin cold you know? But she didn't answer. So I like looked in the window and she was all slumped over the steering wheel. I panicked and smashed the fuckin window and unlocked the door. She was dead, she was dead the whole time, if that god damn son of a bitch in the fuckin coffee shop would've moved his fuckin ass then maybe she'd still be alive!" Olivia nodded, it was clear from Amanda's tone of voice that she was upset.

"When you got out of the car to go into the coffee shop did you notice anyone hanging around?" Olivia asked. Amanda shook her head, she didn't remember anyone weird hanging by the car but then again she was stoned out of her mind and didn't really think to check. She was pretty sober now, seeing your best friends dead body kind of had that effect on a person. Olivia nodded again and took a look around. The paramedics were loading Kayla's body onto a stretcher in a black body bag. Amanda looked over at it and this produced a new bout of sobbing from the already disturbed teenager.

"Why did this happen? I should've never gone in to that stupid coffee shop!" Amanda yelled and then stood up, dropping the blanket to the ground. She stormed over to a guy in the crowd of on lookers who was wearing a tan apron and a green shirt with khaki pants and got right up into his face. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG? HUH?" She brought her hands up and shoved him back.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Olivia was right behind her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back and away from the guy, "Calm down okay? It's not his fault."

"The FUCK it isn't!" Amanda screamed in Olivia's face and tried to pull away from her, but Olivia's grip held strong and a few seconds later Amanda started to cry again and Olivia pulled her into a hug. A moment later a police officer came by and told the by standers to move on, a few of them turned and left but most of them remained where they were. The man in the tan apron went back into the coffee shop.

"Let me take you home okay?" Olivia offered Amanda. She nodded her head and Olivia lead her to the car.

On the ride back to Amanda's house Olivia was able to obtain more information on Kayla and on Amanda herself. As it turned out Amanda was staying at her house alone because her mother was out of town and her father was out of the picture. She was 18 so legally it was alright, she was still attending her highschool which was a very small private school in the heart of New York City. Kayla was supposed to be spending the night at Amanda's house for the weekend. Amanda's mother, Mariann, was a college professor by day and worked on a comittee at night to help choose what schools got grant money and which didn't. At the present time Mariann was at a teaching convention in Elmira.

"Are you going to be okay alone tonight?" Olivia asked her when they pulled up to the rather nice town house not to far from the center of the city. Amanda looked at her and nodded slowly she opened the door and got out of the car. When she was standing she looked back at Olivia and offered her a week smile.

"I have some friends that I can call to come over," Amanda said and pushed some hair out of her face, "Once I tell them what happened they'll be here in an instant, they were Kayla's friends too." Olivia smiled back at her. Amanda didn't seem to worried about anyone coming after her too, she didn't know why Kayla was dead but it never occured to her to be scared for her own life. Olivia pulled away after taking one last look at Amanda as she headed inside.

April 6th 2006

7:30 AM

On Monday Amanda arrived at school a half hour early like she usually did so she could hang out in the front of the school and smoke with her friends Chris and Alex. It used to be the four of them against the world. They ruled the school, even as small as it was, and no one ever questioned their authority or popularity stance. They were all seniors, they had done their time and it was almost graduation. Chris and Alex had come over the night of Kayla's death and kept her company.

"Why did you even come to school today?" Alex said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I think a better question is...why the FUCK are they still HAVING school after what happened to Kayla?" Chris replied after flicking his cigarette onto the sidewalk infront of the school.

"Because the principal is a twisted son of a bitch who doesn't care about anything but himself." Amanda replied grimly and took another hit from her smoke. They had about 15 minutes until school would start, that's when the black car pulled up and parked in front of the school. Two people got out and it was obvious they were cops. One was a woman, who Amanda recognized as Olivia Benson. The other was a man about six feet talk, looked like he was possibly a military man at some point but she hadn't seen him on Friday night. She was guessing that he was her partner. The two of them walked up to the front doors of the school. It certainly was a small place in a broken down lime green building that stood out compaired to the rest of the brick buildings that lined the street. The school itself was only one floor, and seven classrooms. It was an alternative highschool for kids who didn't get along in public school. Basically they took all the social rejects from different public schools and plopped them into this underfunded building that could barely be called a school in the first place.

"Hey Olivia." Amanda said as she passed, Olivia turned and smiled at her. Amanda smiled back and suddenly the thought occured to her that if Kayla was still there she would definately think that the detective was hot. Her smile faded almost instantly there after as her thoughts turned to her dead friend. "Why are you here?"  
"Just routine questioning is all." Olivia informed her. Amanda nodded and watched Chris and Alex who were standing behind her as they checked out her ass and made thumbs up signs. Elliot sensed the movement behind them and turned to look at the guys who suddenly stopped moving and started to whistle innocently, Amanda let out a small chuckle.

"Oh okay, see you later I guess." Amanda shrugged and went back to smoking. Olivia looked to Elliot and they both walked inside and up the flight of stairs towards the main office. When they got up there they entered the small office through a doorway and just around the corner. A young woman was sitting at the desk playing with her gum when she noticed them. She quickly put the gum back in her mouth and sat straight up and looked at Elliot.

"Can I help you?" She said in a sweet tone, almost too sweet, like it was practiced or something she had to say all the time. Her voice was almost annoying and Olivia hoped that she wouldn't have to be talking to this woman too long.

"Yes we are here to see Patrick McKay." Elliot said as they both flashed their badges. The young woman nodded, got up, and slowly walked to a door that was off to her left. She knocked on it gently and then turned to them.

"You're here about Kayla aren't you?" The young woman said and then knocked on the door again.

"Did you know her?" Olivia asked, the young woman shook her head slightly.

"All I know about her is that she spent A LOT of time with the principal." She replied and the door opened to reveal a tall thin man with silver hair. He looked rather stressed out but Olivia guessed that's what she would look like if she had to deal with some of the kids there. She hadn't personally had to deal with them but she did read up on the school before she got there. They didn't have the best track record when it came to students that behaved.

"You must be the detectives." Patrick said once he saw them and took a few steps out from the small office that was hidden behind the door. He reached out his hand to Elliot first, "I'm Patrick McKay." Elliot shook his hand and then he offered it to Olivia who also shook it. "I suppose you want to ask me some questions about Miss. Morgan." Elliot nodded and Patrick made a motion for them to step into his office. They smiled and stepped inside, he shut the door behind them.

The office was a small one, it had red shag carpet just like the office on the other side of the door. There was a small L shaped desk with a phone book under one edge to prop it up so it would be level. There was an old phone on one side of the desk and a typewriter in the center. There were two windows on the back wall that looked out over the front of the school and under them were three potted plants, two of which were brown and probably dead. There was a bookshelf to the left of the door which held a few old books on American history. Next to the bookshelf there was an old chair that looked like it had been pulled out of a dumpster and then thrown up on. The only thing that stood out in the room that looked like it was trapped in the 60's was the black leather chair that Patrick took a seat in. It was clear that he had purchased it with his own money.

"How well did you know Kayla Morgan?" Elliot asked after taking a quick look around the room. His eyes slowly trailed up to the ceiling where there was some exposed wiring instead of a light fixture, he was beginning to see how badly this school needed that grant money.

"Seeing as how there are only 62 students here I knew her pretty well. I probably knew her more then normal because she spent a lot of time in here." Patick replied as he leaned completely back in his chair. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Why was that?" She asked as a debate went on in her brain over whether she should sit in the chair or not. Patrick laughed slightly and looked at both of the detectives before continuing.

"She got kicked out of a lot of classes and was sent here...that is of course the times that I caught her and kept her from going outside to smoke." He replied and motioned to the kids that could be seen through the windows in his office. "She wasn't exactly what you would call a model student."

"What about after school? Did she ever hang around here? Any clubs or activities?" Elliot asked. Patrick laughed again, louder this time.

"Does this school LOOK like it can afford after school programming?" He replied and then looked around the office as if to make his point. "Although she was president of the prom comittee...actually she WAS the prom comittee. She spent a lot of time with Linda Dyson after school working on prom decorations. As for me I just told you everything I know about her. Feel free to talk to the other teachers and students, although the students that were closest to Kayla were Chris Wolf, Alex Chesterfield, and Amanda Rossington."

"Thank you." Elliot said and then followed Olivia out of the door back into the main office. The young woman was sitting there once again playing with her gum and Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Why don't you find Linda and I'll go talk to Chris and Alex." Olivia said she had a feeling that those kids were the ones standing outside smoking with Amanda when they came in. Elliot nodded and walked out of the office and down the hallway. Olivia turned the opposite direction and went down the stairs and back outside to where Amanda and her two guy friend's were standing.

7:50 AM:

"Can I ask you guys a few questions?" Olivia asked them. Chris nodded then spit on the ground and dropped his cigarette into it.

"Sure what do you want to know?" He replied as he adjusted his pants. Olivia smiled at him getting the feeling that he was probably very obnoxious.

"How well did you know Kayla Morgan?" She asked both Chris and Alex. Chris was the first one to speak up.

"I knew her since we were in first grade, just like Amanda. Amazing how we all ended up at the same school for rejects." He said and then looked over to Alex.

"I just met her freshmen year at orientation." Alex replied and then looked at Amanda who was standing with her arms folded over her chest leaning against the wall of the building. "She was great we really hit it off and when the four of us got together we were unstopable." Olivia nodded and looked at Amanda for a moment before turning back to Chris and Alex.

"Did anyone have any problems with her?"

"You mean the students or the teachers?" Alex asked and then looked at Chris and laughed like there was some sort of joke that Olivia didn't know about. A moment later a young, slightly fat girl, who looked like she got dressed in the dark while her make up attacked her rudely pushed past them and opened the front door.

"Do I smell FISH?" Chris called at her, "FISHY FISHY!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" The girl yelled back at them and then dissapeared up the stairs. Amanda laughed along with them. Olivia rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath, she didn't like seeing people get teased but there really wasn't anything she could do about it at this point.

"Both." Olivia stipulated.

"Well that girl you just saw, Cora Andersen, really hates her but I doubt she has the balls to kill her and as for the teachers...Mr. McKay and Ms. Tarnay really didn't like her." Chris replied and then looked over to Alex, "Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of, Kayla was pretty popular." He added.

"Thank you, if you think of anything else feel free to give me a call." Olivia said and then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two cards. She handed one to each of the boys, then smiled and headed back inside.

"She wants you dude." Alex said to Chris as soon as she was gone.

"Yeah she totally has a boner for you." Amanda said and then started to laugh. Chris looked at them both and adjusted his pants again.

"Shut up you guys." He said and then shoved Alex into Amanda, then the three of them burst out laughing.

Elliot's Conversation:

7:50 AM

Elliot entered the last classroom in the hallway and looked around. A beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a business suit was setting up wax fruit for a still life on a table that was in the center of a circle of eisles. She heard him come in the door and she turned to look at him, her eyes were big and a beautiful shade of green. She smiled slightly but it was aparent that she was upset over Kayla, maybe even a little more upset then a teacher should be.

"Can I help you?" She said and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm detective Elliot Stabler, I'd like to ask you a few question about Kayla Morgan." Elliot said and showed her his badge. She stepped up closer to him and took a good look at it, almost as if she didn't trust him, and then nodded slightly. Her lower lip trembled, but just for a moment, and she regained composure of her emotions.

"She was in here everyday after school working on prom decorations." She replied and then walked back over to the crystal bowl of wax fruit and started to rearrange them nervously. There was definately something odd about her behavior and Elliot got the feeling that there was no way he was going to get the truth out of her during the initial interview. "You could say we were pretty close." She barely looked at him and when she did look at him it was never in the eye only in his general direction.

"Did she have any problems with anyone?"

"Yes," Linda said and continued her nervous activity, "Patrick and Cindy really didn't get along with her..." She stopped for a moment and turned to look at Stabler, "That would be Mr. McKay and Ms. Tarnay." She then turned back to her work. The feeling that she knew more then she was letting on was overwhelming.

"What exactly _was _your relationship with Kayla?" He asked her slowly. She took a long pause and looked at him, right in the eye but just for a moment, then she averted her gaze and her lower lip started to tremble again. She took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Student and teacher of course, what else would we be to each other?" Linda finished arranging the fruits and then brushed her hands off and looked at him again, this time with a very fake smile plastered across her face, "Now if you'll excuse me my students should be arriving any minute." Elliot reached into his pocket and produced a card and held it out to her.

"If you think of anything else then please give me a call." He said to her, she took it and slid it into her coat pocket and nodded. With that he turned and left the room and went back out into the hallway, but he knew she was lying, he just knew it.

End Part I


End file.
